battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commander Awesome
Page Archives: 1 2 3 4 5 I'm Leaving For A While *Hey Commander Awesome, I'm just giving you a heads up that i'm going on vacation from July 14 to July 21, so I won't be replying or editing during this period, I'll tell when I get back. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 18:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC) **I'm back! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 23:20, July 21, 2016 (UTC) **Welcome back! While you were gone I overhauled some of the map-related articles, and then of course there is the Skirmish update and the new details on the next two DLC from Star Wars Celebration. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:34, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Deletion of "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles" *Hey Commander Awesome there are two category pages that are specifically titled "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles". These pages have 1 and 2 (respectively) members in them, these two pages were most likely created when DICE's Battlefront was being created and they got lost in the clutter. Therefore these two category pages are taking up space and are unnessacary to the Star Wars Battlefront Wiki's cause. So I politely ask for "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles" to be deleted. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) **It seems they already have been. See here: ::Category:DICE air vehicles Category:DICE vehicles ::-- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:27, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *Oops... Well thanks for the clarification! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Reverted vandalism of Darth Vader/DICE Commander, thank you for fixing the flawed page of Darth Vader/DICE. It's really great for your help and I was afraid that you weren't available and we'd have to start over. I don't know if we should ban the dude who made the edit, but thank you for fixing it up. *You're welcome. I'll ban the guy if he edits again. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:30, July 29, 2016 (UTC) *Wait what happened to Darth Vader/DICE? Why would someone attack a memorial to the coolest villain of all time!?! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) **Some troll decided to fill the page with nonsense. This kind of thing happens all the time, to nearly every wiki, and it is why admins exist. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:57, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *This saddens me... But at least we have the history option! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Asset Cards Hey Commander Awesome, I made a Category page titled Category:Asset Cards. I created this page to help categorize the different kinds of Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (Asset Cards, Charge Cards, Trait Cards). Any way, for some reason when I go to different pages, Asset Cards doesn't show up on the category options and it won't let me save. Please help! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:58, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *I'll try to fix that when I have the time. We should also create categories for the different blaster types, too then. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) **I'll make the Charge Card and Trait Card category pages and blaster types, while you find this out. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:09, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *It turns out we don't need a Trait Card page because there already is one titled DICE Traits. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:19, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry about bothering you, it turns out that I was relying on the "save" button in the Categories section of a page. All I needed to do was type in the categories' name and press enter. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) TIE Fighter/DICE Thanks for editing TIE Fighter/DICE and putting it below the Trivia section. WhiningWinnie (talk) 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC)WhiningWinnieWhiningWinnie (talk) 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *No problem. BTW, for future reference, you can change the text of links by formatting them like this: your text. Here is an example. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Canon Confusion? Hey Commander Awesome I'm confused about the relationship status of Han and Leia in The Force Awakens. We know that they had Ben Solo and weren't living together for a certain amount of time. Obviously they were married and had children in Legends, but we need to be on top of this in their canon articles. And it's going to help when Episode 8 and the next Battlefront come out in 2017. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 14:38, August 7, 2016 (UTC) *I'm a bit confused by that myself. I think they are divorced as of TFA. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 16:49, August 7, 2016 (UTC) *I suppose we'll just have to wait until episode 8. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 00:04, August 10, 2016 (UTC) question and letting you know something good hey again I am wondering if you got star wars battlefront 2 on computer still. also want to let you know I got the new battlefront game USS HERO (talk) 21:16, August 11, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. And I am never gonna uninstall it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:50, August 11, 2016 (UTC) well what if I say I got a new laptop and would be able to get onto star wars battlefront 2 online? also um is there a page about problems of the new battlefront game? due to it doesn't work well on window 8 USS HERO (talk) 00:32, August 12, 2016 (UTC) *Here is info on how to play Battlefront 1 and 2 online. Regarding the new Battlefront, check that you meet the minimum specs, because it should fine on Windows 8, I have Windows 7 and works fine. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:12, August 14, 2016 (UTC) idk about the specs plus I realize can't get battlefront on the laptop yet due to need to find disk 2, 3, and 4 to install USS HERO (talk) 02:33, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *(Assuming you mean the 2015 Battlefront.) I didn't know the new battlefront needed so many disks. I downloaded my (trial) copy on Origin. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:51, August 14, 2016 (UTC) no no no, star wars battle front one and 2. the 2015 is download only USS HERO (talk) 03:00, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *In that case, I'm pretty sure that it only has one disk. (I may be wrong.) That's weird. Can you give me a screenshot of this? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 03:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) well I will have to show you later sorry due to its really late where I live USS HERO (talk) 03:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Vincentius1's edits on trait articles. Hi, Commander I notice that you took down my edits which is weird because, that line of text is from the actual game from Star Wars Battlefront (DICE). When you go purchase or equip the star cards, you'll see to the right the different level boosts and the description on top of that. It's literally word for word what it says. I'd appreciate it if you revert it back to what it was originally for both pages. Thanks. --Vincentius1 (talk) 01:52, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *Did you read my edit summaries? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:12, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes I did which is why I'm confused, they're straight from the game and they are talking about the specific traits so why are they irrelevant and unrelated? --Vincentius1 (talk) 02:24, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *The former of the two edits broke up the flow of a section. Also, we frown upon the use of the exact words of another source unless it's in the form of a quote. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:27, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *They can be added again, just make sure they are in quote or blurb form and that they aren't in the middle of a section. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:29, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *Okay then, if that's the case then I'll fix those and the other trait pages. By the way, I did the same thing for the other traits awhile ago. Don't worry like I said I'll fix it. --Vincentius1 (talk) 02:44, August 14, 2016 (UTC) **Thank you. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:52, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Current Patch Template Hey Commander Awesome, I was browsing the Planetside 2 (PS2) Wiki one day and I found an interesting template idea. On the PS2 Wiki they have a template that notifies the reader of what patch the article is updated to. So the reader (and/or editor) will know if they have to update, say... weapon stats or hero stats. For an example, imagine the DL-18 getting a buff from (imaginary) 110 damage to 160 damage in a patch. So then an editor would change the DL-18's stats and change the template to the date of the current patch. I think this idea would definitely help out the DICE Battlefront articles, due to all the weapon buffs and nerfs that are added every patch. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 15:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *Might be a little hard to implement but could be do-able. I'll think about it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 22:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for the feedback man. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:17, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Imperator-Class Star Destroyers (DICE) Hey Commander Awesome, I was curious if we need to make a "/DICE" page for ISD's since we will be seeing them in the Death Star DLC. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:37, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah, since they're part of the objective now and not just decoration, feel free to add a page at Imperial Star Destroyer/DICE. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 17:12, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks Commander! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 22:44, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Jesse Hey Commander, do have any idea what the category "Jesse" is for. I was on the Smoke Grenade article and it has Jesse as a category for some reason. I don't know what it is or why it's there so I was just curious what your input on the subject is. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 00:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC) *Probably vandalism. Delete it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:05, August 26, 2016 (UTC) *I am on it! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hoth: Outpost Beta problem Why is it that ever since the "Wikia Contributor" added categories to the map, which were ones that were already added, they now no longer appear on the page. Like, "DICE Series Articles" and "DICE Maps" are no longer present, and regardless of what I do, it won't change, except the only category is "WIP." I don't know why, but can you take a look please? *Fixed. The Gallery was screwed up and caused the code to ignore everything that came after it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 17:10, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Renegade Squadron Maps Hey Commander Awesome, I am just inquiring to whether we have a category for the Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron maps. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 21:38, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *I don't think we do. We should create one. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 22:07, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *Ok I will get on that then. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Sullust Renegade Squadron Map Hey Commander Awesome, I am confused about the Sullust map for Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. On the Renegade Squadron maps navbox that you created it appears that the Sullust map on it leads to a page that is a mod map for Star Wars: Battlefront II. So I am just confused if that page serves as a resource for both games' maps or if we need to create a new article for the Sullust map. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:49, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hm. Strangely, the page appears to cover both. And despite hanging around the modding communities (myself being a modder), I've never even heard of this mod map. I'll move the RS info to another page and note that the other needs confirmation. It's things like this why i've come up with a new format for articles about mods, which can be seen here. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:17, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Done. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Ok, thanks for the clarification Commander. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Keep up the great work on the Legacy mod! I was just checking out the Star Wars: Battlefront Legacy page, and it looks interesting. Keep up the great work on the mod! :D -WhiningWinnie- *Lol, that's not my mod. Gistech made that. I made the Skin Changer mod for SWBF2. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:20, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Main Page ,"Our Mission" Typo Hey Commander Awesome there is a typo on the Main Page under the "Our Mission" column. It is in the first sentence that is talking about our Wiki being the greatest online resource for the Star Wars Battlefront franchise. It involves there not being a "the" in front of "Star Wars Battlefront Franchise." --Spiritbar11 (talk) 00:15, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *Done. And, as you can see, I also updated the page on many other ways. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:52, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks, I also have another idea, maybe when we get a confirmed release date for the Death Star DLC we could put a count down timer on the main page as well. Its just an idea to generate hype. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:00, September 1, 2016 (UTC)